


Darryl's Breakfast Tofu Special

by high_emerald_clouds



Category: Dungeons and Daddies (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Open Relationships, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, okay it has a little bit to do with tofu, this has nothing to do with tofu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26727013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/high_emerald_clouds/pseuds/high_emerald_clouds
Summary: Mercedes checks in on Darryl and Henry, and they're doing just fine.
Relationships: Carol Wilson/Darryl Wilson, Henry Oak/Darryl Wilson, Henry Oak/Mercedes Oak-Garcia, Mercedes Oak-Garcia/Carol Wilson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	Darryl's Breakfast Tofu Special

**Author's Note:**

> This fic, much like the podcast itself, is rated E for Explicit. Except there’s smut here. So please look at the rating and tags.
> 
> This was also meant to be at the tail end of a much longer, slow-burn fic, but idk if it’s ever gonna get written so I’m just posting this alone instead.

Darryl’s Nokia went off right as he was falling asleep.

With a grunt, he freed one arm from under the sleeping body next to him and fumbled around for the phone at his bedside table. The room was dark and cool, but droplets of sweat still clung to his brow as he snatched the phone up and flipped it open.

“Darryl,” he greeted, voice a hoarse whisper against the sound of the AC switching on overhead. 

Whoever was on the other end was silent for a moment. There was the sound of rusting fabric and a soft laugh and Darryl blinked sleep out of his eyes just enough to glance at the caller ID.

“Mercedes?” He whispered. 

Mercedes’ voice answered with “ _Shhh,_ ” and she laughed again, voice muffled as if she was trying to subdue the laughter and was failing.

Darryl frowned but waited, and finally Mercedes whispered around a chuckle, “ _Your wife has a titanium grip when she’s in a REM cycle._ ”

 _Oh._ Darryl relaxed back against his pillow. All the worry and fear that had built in his chest dissipated and gave way to a warmth that made him smile. “Oh yeah, she’ll hold on till morning. Forget about any bathroom breaks till then.”

“ _Oh, I’m not planning to leave this bed for some time,_ ” Mercedes said. Darryl expected a hard blush to rise to his cheeks as it had usually done the first few times Mercedes spoke about any sort of intimacy with his wife, but he felt only a simmer of heat at her words. Rather, he felt more satisfied than awkward that Carol and Mercedes were enjoying themselves. It was a vast improvement over all the stammering and blushing and fidgeting he had done months ago when their arrangements had first started, and Darryl was pretty damn proud of himself. Don’t get him wrong, it was all still hot as hell, but he was a lot more mature and slightly more elegant about it now (Henry’s words, in fact.)

“Good,” Darryl said. “You ladies relax and enjoy the morning. Henry and I’ll be over to make breakfast ‘round nine. You up for a tofu breakfast skillet?”

For the record, Darryl still hated tofu. Like, really hated it. Why pretend to be meat? A white block of _blegh_ would never live up to smoked sausage or crispy bacon. But two of the people he was sleeping with were kind of really into it, so he’d learned that it was a good idea to learn a few recipes to make for them after a long night in the sack. (Also for the record, Carol really hated tofu, too. The Wilsons, at least, would be eating a classic greasy breakfast.)

“ _The famous Darryl Breakfast Tofu Special?”_ Mercedes said. _”How can I say no? I’ll have coffee waiting._ ”

Darryl hummed. He could already taste the bacon on his tongue and smell the aroma of organic ethically sourced coffee in his favorite mug. 

“ _And,_ ” Mercedes continued, “ _How is mi león?”_

As if sensing that his wife had mentioned him, Henry stirred against Darryl’s side. Darryl looked down at him, waiting because sometimes Henry woke up enough to greet his wife and sometimes he didn’t. Henry was a morning person, sure, but he was more of a “rise with the sun” kind of guy, and the sun was hours away from rising. 

Besides, Henry had just spent the past hour or so getting thoroughly fucked and very well taken care of by one Darryl Wilson. Darryl would not be surprised if Henry spent the next few hours completely out of it, and that wasn’t just him bragging (ok, it was a little bit.) 

For the past few days, Henry had been at the center of a herculean effort to keep the San Dimas Natural History Museum from losing about a third of its funding. Though Henry had initially started the efforts with his usual energy and vigor and pep, it had eventually sent him down a spiral of stress and anxiety, robbing him of sleep and any tranquility. Soon, Mercedes had called Darryl and asked for a Special Meeting, which had become their term for “we need to get together to arrange some time for stress relieving sex as soon as possible, please and thank you.”

So that day they had paired off--Carol and Mercedes at the Oak-Garcia household since the boys were off with their tía in Texas for the next two weeks, and Darryl and Henry at the Wilson home because Grant was spending the weekend at the Stamplers’--and Darryl had set to work on relaxing his best friend.

Cold beers and fresh burgers (one beef burger and one portobello mushroom burger, respectively) on the porch. Watching the sunset. Listening to the cicadas screaming in the trees. Darrly listening to Henry rant about his coworkers and the city council and shitty laptops that crashed and destroyed the papers he’d been working on for hours. A deep shoulder massage that had left Henry pliable and loose and moaning where he sat. And after the sun had finally set, Darryl had fucked him hard and long enough that he was sure they both saw stars.

Now, Henry was tucked up against Darryl’s side, face pressed into Darryl’s chest, one arm thrown around Darry’s waist and the other bent around his head. Henry was a lanky guy, all angles and straight lines, but he somehow still fit pretty nicely against Darryl’s heftier frame. Even during those years in the Forgotten Realms, when they’d fallen asleep against each other against the cold or the dangers outside their group, he’d thought that Henry was a comfy guy to cuddle up to. 

“Fast asleep,” Darryl answered Mercedes when Henry didn’t wake. He watched Henry’s brow furrow and felt more than heard him mumble something against his chest, and felt Henry’s leg curl tighter around his own, skin still slick with sweat that had yet to dry. But Henry still didn’t wake up. “I think I tired him out pretty thoroughly, if I do say so myself.”

Mercedes gave a pleased hum then said, “ _With encouragement and love and positivity?_ ”

Darryl thought back to the words of encouragement he had given his friend, and how Henry’s deft fingers had turned most of those words into almost unintelligible noises. Still, Darryl had managed to growl through the pleasure, _fuck, you’re so good, Henry, just like that--_

_Look at you, God, so fucking hot--_

_You like that, huh? God, fuck, just--fucking love you--_

He’d pulled low moans and bitten off gasps from his friend, hands pressing and pulling and holding until Henry had clung to him with sweat slick arms as he rode him through an orgasm that left him gasping and grinning--and then utterly, completely relaxed. Or at least relaxed enough for the deepest sleep he’d had for some time.

“You know I did,” Darryl confirmed, knowing that Mercedes’ tone left no room for any other response. He also knew he didn’t have to ask about Carol, who he had quickly learned was more comfortable sharing details herself rather than Darryl asking after her. Instead, he said, “Give Carol my love.”

“ _Of course,_ ” Mercedes said. “ _And give Henry mine._ ”

“I will.”

“ _We’ll see you tomorrow, Darryl. Goodnight._ ”

“Night,” Darryl said, and flipped his phone shut. Next to him, Henry began to snore. Darryl set his phone back in its place and laid his arm around Henry’s shoulders. Maybe they’d have time for a lazy fuck before breakfast in the morning, he thought as sleep began to take him once again. They didn’t get to enjoy these arrangements very often. But he always looked forward to these days, few and far apart as they were. It was hard enough to find time to spend with their own spouses. And though Darryl loved his wife with his entire being, and Henry his, and Carol and Mercedes them--there was something about spending time with the man who had so often had his back in the Forgotten Realms.

His mind began to drift. Henry curled in closer to him and Darryl imagined he heard a faint mumble of, “fucking love you too, man,” but he couldn’t be too sure, because sleep wrapped him in a deep cocoon and he let it sweep him away.

**Author's Note:**

> It got CORNY at the end but idc cause corny is fun.


End file.
